Time Told Me So
by xXxJazzy B. RealxXx
Summary: Time had always told her she'd always be with him, no matter what happened. Though time lied dreadfully. HueyxJazmine.


----------------------------------------------

_**Time Told Me So**_

----------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: I doooon't own The Boondocks, so yeah, ehe. This would be another old little SHORT "drabble" of Huey x Jazmine and their relationship as "friends"._

--------------------------------------------

They always came here, to this place of serenity and calmness away from the town of white suburbia. The place where the winds whistled and the trees and grass blades sung wordless songs of Mother Nature. It was the only place both individuals could seek salvation for peace in their hearts and minds.

Jazmine hugged her knees to her chest as the winds shifted and carried through the stiff kinkiness of her two ponytails. She gave a reasonless smile to Huey's back. She stared at him the entire time, the bitter Huey Freeman, who had been standing a few feet away from her on the green hill with his back turned to her, his front looking down upon the city as the sunset reflected a golden spangle against his burgundy irises.

"Hey, Huey?" she set her chin down on her knees. "Do you…do you think we'll always be friends?"

He stood with his back still toward her, the afternoon breeze blowing the edges of his nappy chestnut brown afro in one specific direction of the wind. "You're asking the wrong person. Ask time.--But then again, you can't bid a deal with time."

She cocked her head and this sort of somber look left its portrait of discouragement on her innocent face. She placed her chin back on her knees and buried her face into them. He had no idea whatsoever. No idea how that tingly feeling of butterfly wings merely brushed the insides of her stomach in sensational warmth when he was there, just standing or sitting in silence. But she had no idea either.

"Time said we'll be friends forever and ever…" she whispered in closed eyes and a tranquil smile.

"Time isn't bonded to its word. It changes too, Jazmine." He replied after a long pause.

"Then forget what time says." She grinned. "I say we'll be friends until the END of time." She rocked back and forth with her arms around her knees in an action of elation.

Huey stared at her from behind his shoulder, revealing to her the golden rays that gleamed against the natural lenses of his hardened eyes. After the short moment, he turned his attention back to the sun setting in a pinkish orange atmosphere over Woodcrest. He would've said something else to correct or criticize her; the truth. But the least he could was let her hang onto THAT particular dream…dreams that were only dreams. He couldn't guarantee dreams.

"Forever and ever…" she repeated to herself.

Huey's eyes flattened in the auburn light. "Do you have any idea how long forever is?"

"Of course I do silly," she giggled. "It's forever!"

He said nothing more, just shook his head from side to side.

Jazmine closed her bright eyes to feel the warmth of breezes against her lightly tanned skin. She felt the butterflies crammed in her stomach once again. The feverish fervor from such sensation lit up across her cheeks in red. Her green eyes slit open. Every day those butterflies would accumulate…everyday he stood beside her in silence. When he wasn't saying anything at all, he was saying everything she would never hear him say aloud. A smile tugged at her precious lips. She hugged herself tightly. She loved that feeling in her stomach most of all. It felt so warm and secure, so promising and beautiful. She didn't understand it, but she didn't care. All she knew was that it felt good. She never wanted this feeling of security to go away…

She listened to the sing-song shrills of the robins soaring into the setting orange sunlight. Silence took her heart and butterflies once more…

_(A/N:"The Truth" by INDIA.ARIE—it's not the entire song, it's bits from random parts of it)_

_/I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
It's almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband maybe he was my wife  
And even, the things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Cause it's not hard for me to understand him cause he's so much like me(so much like me)  
And it's truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's god's gift to breathe  
The air he breathes_

_Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly cause  
His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie (no)/_

------------------------

I've said this so many times again and again in my childhood, and it's getting older each and every time:

It felt painful…oh so painful, because I loved him; I knew it. It wasn't just some childish infatuation any more. I loved him deeply within my heart of hearts. I loved everything about him, from those burgundy red eyes to the way he showed me how much I meant to him just by the littlest things, the most insignificant things. I loved the way he was cruel to me and then apologized so sweetly, so quietly. Absolutely everything was what I loved about that boy. Nothing, absolutely nothing, he could say or do would spoil that feeling. I would always have it deep within the chambers of my heart, even if I had been fighting a losing battle to claim him so long ago.

But I won him. At sixteen years of age, I won him.

And then I lost him. At nineteen years of age, I lost him.

Time said…together…forever and ever. I thought it would always be that way; feel those warm buttery butterflies churning in my stomach whenever he was in my presence. But he was right. Time never bonded to its word, and eventually it changes with every second. But I never thought it would change so dramatically to where it hurt. I never thought it would end up this way…I've sunken so low due to that fateful day when the cruelty of time rested a hand on my shoulder and dragged me away to live a harmful yet confusing nightmare without my childhood hero...

Huey Freeman…

It feels painful…oh so painful, because I love him; I know it.

---------------------------

_**Black Enchantress Rose aka Lovely Red Rose WUZ HEEERE**_


End file.
